Archie
05:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Archie the 4th teen brought to Olympia High, Archie is 15 years old. He is very agile, and wields a Hephaestus whip, which cuts through anything. Bio The fourth teen brought to Olympia High, Archie is 15 years old. He is super agile, almost as fast as Atlanta. He tends to be brash, macho, somewhat insensitive, and has a slight tendency to show off, but also tends to keep to himself and is rather cynical. Achilles did not wear armor over his weak heel (to his cost), Archie wears a distinctive gold brace covering his right leg and part of the foot, as he has a wonky heel (though what is wrong with it exactly hasn't been mentioned). However is most just a reference to Achilles. Dionysus also says that Archie is invincible to disease like Achilles (mostly) was, however Archie at least has scars from 'rubbing a timber wolf's belly'; he has never been sick a day of his life though. Weapons Wields a Hephaestus whip, which appears to be a cross between a chain whip and a rope dart, which is made from "the thinnest metal ever formed" and can cut through anything according to Ares in Chaos 102. Hephaestus eventually upgraded it to an "Adamantine whip", with the ability to hold Gods. Physical Appearance * Archie's Outfits Archie has dark and light purple hair with a spike. He wears a blue sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He also wears blue track shorts and sandals with two brown straps. He wears a golden brace on his right foot due to his "wonky heel" as he explains in Chaos 102. Season One Episode 2 - Chaos 101 Part 2: This is the first episode Archie is introduced. Although hesitant about joining the team, he does end up helping the gang defeat the Typhoeus with his own idea of using the power plants electrical cable. Here we learn about his "wonky" heel, that he reads a lot of classical poetry (Its why hes very knowledgeable about Greek history), and where he gets the Hephaestus whip. Episode 5 - The Nature of Things: This episode is heavily impacted on the love triangle between Archie, Atlanta and Phil/Pan. Here we find out Archie's true feelings for Atlanta. Even though its more about Atlanta, there are a lot of undertones of Archie trying to ask Atlanta out... he gets shut down every time. But its his mistrust in Phil that the gang are able to save the day. We also learn that he hasn't danced since he was 5, and that he doesn't like hippies. Episode 7 - Antikythera Device: Though we don't see much of Archie in this episode, it does let us know about Archie's fear of the water. which will play a big part in the future. Episode 8- Meet at the Crossroads: Archie falls out of the sky and Herry catched him but right when Herry catches him Archie's right leg hits the ground hard and his ankle brace shatters. When they stop Archie starts rubbing his ankle. Herry and Jay help him up. Jay asks Neil to take care of him but Archie protests. So Jay takes care of him instead because Archie said he was going through enough pain at the moment so he didn't want to deal with Neils attitude. Season Two Personal Info Archie has also been attracted to Atlanta since they first met, but unfortunately, he does not have the courage to confess his feelings, though he did kiss her on the cheek once in Little Box of Horrors while she was unconscious after being infected by the Seeper. Atlanta, for her part, is apparently oblivious to Archie's affections and instead, the two of them are always competing to best the other. He eventually openly tells her his feelings; she is initially wary of such a change in their relationship, but later tells him in "The Deep End" she likes him as well. Trivia * He has an irrational fear of water and refuses to swim, although he swims to save Atlanta in Pandemonium and she eventually helps him get past this fear in The Deep End. * His fear of water may be a reference to how the river god Scamander was said to have attempted to drown Achilles three times during the Trojan War. * Archie is the first hero to directly hurt Cronus, by cutting his face with his whip in Chaos 103. * Archie expressed doubts about both Odie and Neil joining the team in Chaos 102 and Chaos 103. * Archie's hair is dyed purple. * Samuel Vincent (Archie) and Kelly Sheridan (Theresa) worked together as Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard in the show Martin Mystery. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mortals Category:Main Character Category:Titans Category:Heroes